Desperate Love
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: one of my darker moments, this is probably the best fanfic i've written. i cannot think of a way to explain this eccept that it's a two part au romanceangst about Anzu and Yugi. r&r plz. rateing for vilence, Anzu haters may like the first part
1. Default Chapter

A/n: wow, I can't think of anything to say except that (---) is a pause in dialog and the roses divide my paragraphs.

Desperate Love part one:

   The flight

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu sat next to Yugi on the couch in her living room. 

Her father would be home soon but it was time he knew. 

She'd been dating Yugi for nearly a year and they were finally ready to face the consequences. 

Yugi knew his grandpa would not be happy but neither was sure about her father so they settled on telling him first. 

Both were nervous to say the least but by far Yugi was most. 

Anzu took his hand and looked into his eyes. 

She could see fear in them. 

"It'll be okay Yugi, I can't imagine why he wouldn't like it. He has no reason to hate you and you have money he'll love that." 

Yugi looked down. 

"I may not for long. Once I tell grandpa I'll have to move out. He hates your family." 

She squeezed his hand softly. 

" I don't care, you can move in with me. I'm sure my father will understand." 

He took a deep breath to try and calm his stomach. 

She gave him a hug. 

"Whatever happens Yugi, I love you." 

He smiled, his nerves calmed as soon as she spoke those words and he kissed her. 

Bliss turned to burning pain in the back of his head suddenly as he was thrown into the coffee table. 

He opened his eyes and scrambled to his feet as he heard his beloved scream. 

"Please stop! What are you doing to her?!" 

She sat huddled on the couch, arms crossed over her head and sobbing at the sting on her cheek. 

"I'm sure nothing worse than what you've done to my daughter!" 

Yugi looked up, eyes wide as he saw her father taking of his belt. 

He raised it above his head and brought it down with a snap and she screamed again. 

This time Yugi dove in front of the hit and wiped the blood away from his cheek. 

"I said stop! We weren't doing anything wrong! I love her!" 

Anzu stood in spite of her shaking and burning body. 

"Yugi, go home, I have to---" 

She stopped as she was backhanded and fell back onto the couch with a sob. 

He turned to her. 

"Anzu! Are you okay?" 

He then turned to her father and punched him hard in the lower jaw. 

"Don't you dare touch her like that again! Come on Anzu, we're going!" 

He pulled her up and fled with her. 

As they ran they heard her father screaming after them. 

"Don't ever come back here again!" 

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   They arrived at Yugi's house to find his grandpa in the kitchen. 

"I thought I said she wasn't allowed here ever again!" 

She fell on her knees at his feet. 

"Please let me stay here! I don't have anywhere else to go!" 

She broke into tears as she felt Yugi's arms come around her. 

"Grandpa please let her stay. I love her. I really love her. I swear this isn't just a crush." 

He turned away. 

"Yugi. There is a reason that I hate her father, and it's a very good reason that neither of you know about. I simply cannot allow her to stay here without putting myself and both of you in danger." 

Yugi stood and stared him in the eye. 

"Than we have to leave." 

Sugoroku sighed and for a moment they thought he was going to give in but he slammed his hand on the counter he stood at and glared at Anzu. 

"Than take what you can and get out! I hope I never see you again!" 

Yugi turned and walked silently to his room, trusting that his grandpa would at least be nice to Anzu. 

She couldn't look him in the eye as she sat at the table. 

She jumped as he set a glass of water in front of her. 

His voice was soft as he spoke to her. 

"I didn't mean what I said but I had to say it to Yugi or he'd have left you. I do like you Anzu, but your father has had me on the run for the past twelve years. I can't let him know where I am." 

She looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"What is it about my father that I don't know?" 

He shook his head. 

"I can't tell you that. Here take this money and go as far away as you can. I hope the decision you've made is the right one." 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two thousand yen. 

She stared at the money for a moment but he stood and shoved it into her pocket as he heard Yugi's footsteps on the stairs. 

He walked back behind the counter and refused to say goodbye as Yugi took Anzu's hand and left. 

They walked out into the uncertain night and headed to the train station. 

Hand in hand and with only five thousand yen, they boarded a train with no idea where they would go. 

Yugi held his love closely through the night before finally falling asleep with the first rays of dawn.

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End part one. Will Yugi and Anzu find true happiness or will their past come back to haunt them? Stay turned for part two.


	2. part two

A/n: hello, round two.

Desperate Love part two:

   Answers

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Yugi lay in a hospital bed, a heart monitor beeping to the right. 

Anzu sat in a chair next to the bed, too afraid to touch his bruised face and wiped away tear after tear in silence. 

A doctor came in with a chart and gave her a glance that told her it wasn't good news. 

"Mrs. Motou---I'm sorry but it doesn't look good. He's taken a lot of head trauma and it looks as though he may not wake up." 

No sooner had the doctor closed the door than a black shadow descended upon Yugi. 

She screamed as he thrashed, tearing the IV from his arm. 

His eyes shot open and he took in a painful gasp. 

Hands shaking he grabbed her arm as tightly as he could. 

"Anzu---" 

The heart monitor flat lined and she was pulled away as doctors rushed to revive him. 

She was pulled out into the hallway where she saw her father standing there with a smile. 

He waved and turned away, walking into the crowd. 

She fell to her knees in tears as the doctor came out, head down cast. 

"Yugi! You can't leave me! No come back!" 

She ceased to hear the man before her as Yugi walked out of the room and knelt down to her. 

"I'm sorry Anzu, my body was just too weak. Don't be sad, I love you and I'll still be here with you. I have to go now but I'll come back." 

She reached out, her eyes filling with tears but he was gone. 

"Yugi!" 

@'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Anzu sat up with a pant. 

It had been almost two blissful months since that night---blissful except for the horrible nightmares she'd been having. 

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. 

It was only two thirty and pouring outside. 

She glanced at Yugi, sleeping soundly next to her and she felt calm. 

She was about to lay back down when he woke. 

He sat up a little and touched her hand. 

"Are you okay?" 

She smiled slightly and nodded. 

"I'm fine." 

He frowned and pulled her down, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and kissing her shoulder. 

"I wish I knew what I could do to make that nightmare go away." 

She closed her eyes as he kissed her sweetly. 

"I wish I knew what was causing it." 

He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. 

"You're afraid they'll find us. So am I. We've been so happy during the day with our job together and cleaning up the new house. We'll be moving in soon and out of this dumpy apartment. You're afraid they'll take that away." 

She lay there for a while, staring at the clock. 

"It's more than that Yugi---I've been waking up at the same time every night for the last two months. I think we should move into the house sooner." 

Yugi sighed. 

"We just can't afford it right now. We pay six hundred a month here. That's just barely enough with what we both make to keep us alive. I really want to move but---we'd have to move everything ourselves and we'd probably have to live without water for a week or two. I don't know Anzu, there's just so much we'd have to give up and---" 

He stopped as he heard her begin to cry. 

"Anzu---I'm sorry." 

She had turned to her side and was clutching her pillow. 

He sighed and lay beside her, wrapping his arm around her. 

He brushed her hair away from her ear and whispered to her. 

"I'm a horrible husband. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry. If you really want to we'll move in tomorrow. I just hate to see you working so hard." 

She turned to face him and held close. 

"It's not just the house Yugi---you died in my dream. Every night for the last two months I've watched death descend on you and you die. Every night you tell me you have to go but you'll be back, that you'll always be here with me. Your ghost Yugi! Not you your ghost!" 

At this she hid her face in his chest and cried harder. 

He kissed her forehead softly and pulled the blanket up over them. 

"Okay---it's okay now. We'll start packing first thing tomorrow morning." 

And so they settled down to sleep each wondering what the next day would bring.

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    They spent all of the next day packing and moving what they possessed. 

It was on packing their clothes that Anzu found the two thousand yen that Sugoroku had given her and she smiled. 

'This should cover the water and power for the month that'll give us a little extra we can put aside. I can't believe this has gone through the wash. I haven't worn this skirt sinse we came here.' 

She put it in her pants pocket and finished packing the last of her clothes. 

She heard a noise at the front door and thought it was Yugi. 

He'd gone to take some of the boxes to the new house. 

"I'm in our room Yugi---I have some good news I found---" 

She stopped as she saw a gun point around the doorframe right at her. 

"Close your eyes and walk to me." 

She closed her eyes and took a few steps before she heard the door. 

"Anzu---sorry I took so long, I decided to pick up some more boxes." 

She fought back her tears. 

"Yugi run!" 

By sheer luck she ducked out of the path of the gun as it was fired. 

She screamed as she hit her head on one of the boxes and everything went black.

@'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Anzu---sweetie it's me. Anzu---" 

She smiled as she opened her eyes to see Yugi's worried face. 

"Yugi, you're okay?" 

He smiled and brushed her hair out of her bangs. 

"I should be asking you the same thing. You really had me scared." 

She tried to sit up but felt dizzy and lay back. 

"What about the---" 

Yugi frowned and took her hand. 

"The police shot him. Unfortunately not before he slammed me into the kitchen table. The doctor said I have a concussion." 

She looked around and realized she was in the hospital instead of Yugi. 

"You mean you're okay?" 

He nodded, rubbing his cheek. 

"It almost played out like your dream Anzu, the man was your father and I was out for a few days. I looked pretty bad." 

She closed her eyes again. 

"How long have I been here? And how did I get here?" 

At that he smiled again. 

" About three days. You're not where you think you are. Since your father is in jail, Grandpa brought us back to domino. Of course you had to be transferred, but Anzu---we're free now! Grandpa's going to let us stay with him for a while until we can get on our feet again." 

She smiled brightly as she felt his arms come around her and he kissed her softly. 

"As soon as they release you we're going to start over with a better life." 

His voice took on a serious tone. 

"You lost a lot of blood. The doctors didn't think you would live through surgery." 

She opened her eyes and stared into his. 

"From hitting my head on a box?" 

Yugi looked concerned as he brushed her cheek with his thumb. 

"No Anzu---he shot you. I tried to get the gun away from him before he could but that's when he threw me into the table and knocked me out. When I woke up you were barely alive. I carried you to the hospital and collapsed." 

She reached up and brushed away his bangs to reveal a bandage. 

"Am I allowed to go back to sleep?" 

He smiled gently and nodded before kissing her. 

"I love you and I'll still be here with you." 

She held his hand to her face as she felt tears come to her eyes. 

"That's exactly what you said in my dream." 

He smiled and wiped away her tears. 

"Well this time I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me. Now rest so we can go home." 

She smiled and closed her eyes, slipping off to sleep. 

The weight on her shoulders had been lifted and she was happy. 

   @'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu and Yugi had settled into a happy life together and even had a wedding with their friends but Anzu still had questions. 

One night when Yugi had to work late, she decided to talk to Sugoroku. 

She found him sitting in the living room in front of the fire. 

She went and sat next to him. 

"Grandpa---now that it's safe, what happened between you and my father?" 

He sighed and looked down at her. 

"I saw something I shouldn't have. He killed a man when he was fleeing a robbery attempt. I knew it was him. He threatened me. It was fine that you and Yugi new each other, but once he started talking about getting married I knew I wasn't safe---and neither were you. He would have killed all three of us if you married him then." 

She looked down and spoke quietly. 

"I want to tank you for taking us back, and I wanted to return something that belongs to you. Do you believe I've hung on to it for six months?" 

She reached in her pocket and shoved something into his hand. 

He smiled as he looked at it. 

"Stubborn female." 

She smiled as she turned at the door. 

"Goodnight Grandpa." 

He chuckled and pocketed the money. 

"Goodnight Anzu." 

@'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'

The end. Please review! Ja! 


End file.
